The Fellowship Visits the Land of Magical Bunnies
by Sword of Dragon Fire
Summary: Are you offended by humor fan fiction? The fact the fellowship is always fighting drives you crazy? Do you get upset easily? Then Fire Dragon of Swords has the story for you!
1. The Bunnies

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or the F.U.N. song. I do own the magical bunnies, the lands they live in and the "new" SDF. Love, Sword of Dragon Fire (or She who has low self-esteem and f*cked up voices)  
  
The Fellowship Visits the Land of Magical Bunnies  
  
Hi. I'm Fire Dragon of Swords or FDS. Enjoy my fiction! . . . .  
  
It was a happy sunny day in Fluffywittlebunniedor, like every day the magical bunnies would dance and play in the golden rays of the sun. The Valar smiled on their creations and they smiled back while doing a happy dance of glee. Then one day nine strangers made it into their realm.  
  
The magical bunnies of Fluffywittlebunniedor watched in awe as two men, four shire folk, one dwarf, one elf and a wizard past though Happy meadow. The nine sung happily their song of friendship. Strangely, no one hated each other or disagreed. The bunnies were shocked, for they had heard of such awful stories of such things that lay outside of their lands. The bunnies, being kind and friendly folk, decided to make friends with these happy people.  
  
"Excuse me," said king Fluffyion son of Wittleduil and the strangers stopped singing the F.U.N song, "I'm ever so sorry for interrupting, but welcome to Fluffywittlebunniedor, home of the magical bunnies. I'm king Fluffyion son of Wittleduil, we want to be your friends."  
  
"Hello, I'm Gandalf, these are my friends. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Pipin, Samwise and Frodo. We call ourselves the fellowship of the ring. "  
  
"What a cute wittle name!" said a female bunny.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Merry.  
  
"That's my daughter," said Fluffyion, "Cutewen, the Meadowstar of my people. She's in love with Wingagorn or better known as Flyer. He is a bird, their love isn't full angst and even though it's a cross species relationship I'm 100 percent for it!"  
  
"Awww......" Said all of the fellowship.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you," said Legolas, "but let's stay here and make the bunnies our friends!"  
  
The fellowship agreed with Legolas, but then again, they always agreed on everything, from what they would have for breakfast to each path to take.  
  
"Yaw! New friends!" squealed Cutewen in utter delight.  
  
"Yes Cutewen," said Fluffyion, "and they will stay with us forever."  
  
"Yes daddy dearest, friends forever."  
  
"AHHHHHH!" screamed Frodo waking up from his nightmare.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" said Sam, "Mr. Frodo, are you ok?"  
  
Frodo looked around. He saw Merry and Gimli trying to cook breakfast and Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn trying to deiced which path to take.  
  
"I said beacon for breakfast!" yelled Gimli.  
  
"Well, I want a mushroom omelet." Said Merry.  
  
"We are having beacon, wither you like it or not," said Gimli grinding his teeth.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I like that rocky path, we'll be safe from Saruman," said Gandalf.  
  
"Well," said Aragorn, " I like the meadows, we'd be safe from an ambush."  
  
"What about the forest?" asked Legolas, "We can us the trees to help us find out were the orcs are moving."  
  
"Oh no," said Aragorn, "not you with your percious forest again."  
  
"What wrong with it?" said Legolas glaring.  
  
"It smells funny," said Aragorn cringing.  
  
"Well," said Legolas, "you smell funny."  
  
"Oh," said Aragorn, " well, thank you queen of the pretty boys."  
  
"Gentleman," said Gandalf calmly, " please let's just....."  
  
"Can it old man!" snapped Aragorn.  
  
"Yeah," said Legolas, "it's always been 'do this' and 'do that' why don't you just shut up!"  
  
Frodo sighed. Aw, the sweet sound of chaos was music to his ears, after that dream anyway. He turned to Sam.  
  
"I'm fine Sam, it was just a dream." 


	2. Saurman's Plan

Disclaimer: LOTR isn't mine. The Fluffy Ferrets are Rachel13's idea not mine.  
  
Myname: Alas, spelling is a problem that's plagued me all my life.  
  
FireDemond: 'Bunnies' are a funny name and they scare me. So do spiders. But, 'The Fellowship Visits the Land of Magical Spiders' is just too......gross. *shivers*  
  
Rachel13: Thanks for the ferret idea! I hope you don't mind that I'm using it.  
  
And diola lle (thank you) to my first reviewers! This was originally going to be one chapter but, because you guys liked it, here's another one! Mela (love) , SDF  
  
Yaw! Reviews! I love ya all! And Bunnies! ~FDS  
  
The Fellowship Visits the Land of Magical Bunnies  
  
~Part two!~  
  
Saruman waited by his Palantir for more orders from Sauron. 'I'm missing my stories for this?' he thought grimly, 'two more minutes, that's all I'm giving him. Hmm, why is this making me think of my high school days?' Oh, how he remembered them. Tiffany Swampson, the caption of the cheer leading squad and his only love, had asked him to the biggest dance of the year. He got out his old man's maroon leisure suit (mind you it was the 70's) and he went to the dance to find her in the arms of Frank Elderstin the caption of the football team! Oh the laughing...the name calling.....Sourbutt, that's what they called him....  
  
"My name is Saruman damn it!" he screamed out standing up. He then saw an urk-hail standing before him, looking very nervous.  
  
"Uh," the urk said," my lord? Did the dark lord have any wishes?"  
  
"No," He said sitting down, "he has not made any commands at the moment."  
  
"Thank you my lord," the urk said, "king Fluffyion wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Send him in," Saurman said. He shivered, how he hated those evil little fluff balls! Made from the very fires of doom, by the hand of Morgoth himself. Not his idea, they were his girlfriend's daughter's idea, she loved Barney as Saurman recalled. That Barney beast was made by an un-named evil greater then Morgoth, but Morgoth called him Tom. Tom and Morgoth knew each other pretty well actually. They had beer together sometimes, went to the cinema now and then, and played poker every Friday.  
  
"Well meet Saurman of Many Colors." said an annoyingly cute voice.  
  
Saurman looked down to see king Fluffyion son of Wittleduil. "Well meet indeed."  
  
"I heard you say a bad word," said Fluffyion, "that's not very nice."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, not nice at," said Saurman, "what news do you bring to me son of Wittleduil?"  
  
"We showed that silly wittle Frodo Fluffywittlebunniedor, as you asked!" said Fluffyion.  
  
"Excellent," said Saurman, "and we will give you what you asked for." Saurman was pleased to give that fluff little piece of carp anything he asked. After seeing the horrors of what was ahead the fellowship and the ring bearer would surely turn back.  
  
"Saurman," said Fufflyion, "I know what you thought and it wasn't very nice."  
  
"Yeah, not nice at all," said Saurman, " how many smilely carrots of happy things did you want?"  
  
"A bazzlion!" squealed Fluffyion.  
  
"Ok, that's not a number but I'll see what we can do, and what of the Fluffy Ferrets?" asked Saurman.  
  
"They'll be happy to help you!" said Fluffyion, "They are already in place in fact."  
  
"Good, good. You may leave," said Saurman.  
  
"Ok, bye-bye!" said Fluffyion hopping away.  
  
Fluffy Ferrets and Magical Bunnies were helping him take the free lands of Middle Earth. Saurman knew he will be really happy when this was over. 


End file.
